


Lost part

by GlitterEm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterEm/pseuds/GlitterEm
Summary: Logan Sanders is a normal guy. In highschool but in a world where his soulmate was not who he thought.





	Lost part

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: WARNINGS: Rape mention once. Prison mention. Hitting mention. Bullying. Manipulation mention. Breakup. Abuse mention.

When Logan was born he was like any other healthy child. He had a soul mark. Most people had it like a dot or on the hand from a handshake. Logan’s was, well different. Over his left cheek there was a black spot looking like a hand. I thad scared his parents. Someone would hit him when he got older. That would be his soulmate. 

When he turned five he was tired of all laughter from the other kids. He had started to get freckles. The mark wasn’t helping. He had told his parents about the remarks. They had only answered with one reply.  
“At least you have a soulmate.” Sometimes they even added that he should be happy. Some kids doesn’t have a soulmate. Most of those end up being in prison or raping people. 

In middle school the same things continued. The only way to stop thinking of the remarks was studying or reading. He had stopped seeking help at his parents. The pain was kept inside. It had made him colder in his personality. 

A little got better in high school. He used makeup to cover freckles and his soul mark. But he was still too cold and logical. He started to date a boy. It just made it all worse. But then he had found Patton. The new, sweet, shy, guy. Patton Sanders, a guy who actually cared. However his boyfriend wasn’t happy about it. 

“You don’t love him, am I right?” Patton asked one night. They were outside on Logan’s backyard in the middle of September. The sun was already down meaning the stars was clear. Not a single cloud on the sky. Logan loved the stars. He could lay here with Patton, no responsibilities and just stare at the sky until he passed out of tiredness. But they had school tomorrow so it wouldn’t work.   
“Who?” Logan asked. It was a silly question. He knew who, but it would give him time to think.   
“Daniel. Do you love him?” Patton asked again. Logan sighed and rolled over, just as Patton had done.  
“No.” Logan answered honestly. “But my soul mark tells me someone will slap me. I think he will do it.”   
“You have a soul mark?” Logan could only chuckle a little. Patton wasn’t the brightest of them all.   
“I have...”  
“You know Micahella?” Patton continued. “I helped her out of her and Daniel’s relationship. Once they did the adult thing and she didn’t see a soul mark on him. You should try to move on.”

The worst part was that Patton was right. Daniel had denied it but he didn’t have a soul mark. Logan had started to think. Thinking back on the past and it all made him nearly cry. Daniel wasn’t perfect. Daniel had manipulated him to the point of nearly abuse. Logan had been wrong. 

A year went by. Logan and Daniel was a faint memory but it had clearly changed Logan. He was more distant to anyone but Patton. Luckily both liked each other’s company so there was no big problem. 

Patton had invited Logan over for a sleepover. Logan couldn’t deny it but he was too tired to cover his face with makeup since it was Saturday. So he got over to Patton without. Patton was the one opening the door but quickly noticed the change. Logan’s face was nearly covered in freckles.   
“Oh my god you have freckles!” Patton squealed. Logan looked down.  
“Yeah... I have...”  
“Okay okay stay still I wanna see!” Patton said. Putting his hand on Logan’s cheek to lift his head up. But Logan froze. He quickly got away from it all with wide eyes. Patton looked confused but then gasped.  
“OH MY GOD LO!” he screamed. The black mark was tingling as the light blue colour spread from the middle of the mark out everywhere. Patton looked at his hand where his downside of the hand was a big soulmark. It did the same as Logan’s but with dark blue.   
“We’re soulmates” they both whispered.


End file.
